Forbidden Kisses
by Yasa
Summary: Kaum sind die Winterferien vorbei, müssen Harry und Draco auch schon um ihre Beziehung kämpfen. Wird alles gut werden? (Fortsetzung zu ‚My Immortal’) WARNUNG: SLASH , später lemon
1. Traute Zweisamkeit

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir ...noch nicht *gg* Aber ich kann mit Stolz verlauten lassen das die Idee und die Storie ganz allein von mri sind^^  
  
Anmerkung: Hier die Fortsetzung von „My Immortal". Jedoch keine Songfic, sondern eigentlich eine eigenständige Geschichte.  
  
Inhalt: Kaum sind die Winterferien vorbei, müssen Harry und Draco auch schon um ihre Beziehung kämpfen. Wird alles gut werden? (Fortsetzung zu ‚My Immortal')  
  
Autorin: Yasashii  
  
Widmung: Die Fortsetzung widme ich natürlich wieder meiner Mako*zubodenwerfundanflausch*.  
  
Ich möchte mich hier bei allen für die lieben Reviews zu „My Immortal" bedanken und wie ihr seht: HIER IST DIE FORTSETZUNG!!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Forbidden Kisses  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
„Traute Zweisamkeit"  
  
„Dray, was hast du vor?"fragte Harry keuchend und spürte wie er zu zittern begann. Draco hatte ihm noch extra gesagt, das er sich warm anziehen sollte, doch Harry hatte ja nicht ahnen können wohin ihn sein Slitherin führte. Mit zugehaltenen Augen sah er zwar nichts, aber er erkannte das Gefühl unter seinen Füßen und das knirschende Geräusch, das ihn bei jedem Schritt umhüllte. „Wieso bringst du mich raus...wir hätten doch vor dem Kamin kuscheln können.", hauchte Harry und stolperte dabei, kam ins straucheln.  
  
Doch sofort wurde er rettend in starke Arme gezogen und ein flüchtiger Kuss in seinen Nacken folgte. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so ungeduldig Potter." flüsterte Draco und schob ihn sanft weiter, ihm immer noch die Augen zuhaltend. Ja es war kalt hier draußen und auch der Schnee lag sehr hoch, doch als Draco gestern hier vorbei gehuscht war, hatte er beschlossen diesen Anblick auch Harry zu zeigen, der die letzten drei Tage nur im Griffindorturm gewesen war und seine Erkältung auskurierte.  
  
Draco kicherte leise bei dem Gedanken. Harry hatte so süß ausgesehen mit seiner roten Nase und den wunden Lippen. Doch jetzt konnte er nicht länger warten. Die Winterferien waren bald vorbei und dann hatten sie nicht mehr die traute Zweisamkeit und Draco wusste selbst noch nicht wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen sollte, wenn erst mal Harrys Freunde wieder da waren.  
  
Seufzend blieb er stehen und küsste Harry nochmal in den Nacken. „Jetzt wird es rutschig, also halt dich ruhig an mir fest, aber lass die Augen zu, bitte!"  
  
Harry nickte und spürte wie die Hände vor seinen Augen verschwanden, ließ aber die Lider darüber, so wie es der Slitherin verlangt hatte. Schon beim nächsten Schritt wünschte er sich mit offenen Augen durchs Leben zu gehen. Es war wirklich richtig glatt unter seinen Füßen und Harry konnte sehr wohl spüren das sie jetzt auf Eis gehen mussten. Verdammt, wo waren sie denn nur? Verwirrt ließ er sich weiter ziehen, spürte die Sicherheit von Dracos Händen, die ihn aber diesmal trotzdem nicht davon abhielten angst zu bekommen, dass er ausrutschte. Wer weiß wie das enden würde....  
  
„Wir sind gleich da"beruhigte Draco weiterhin und zog den Dunkelhaarigen weiter, blieb erst nach einigen Metern stehen und schob dann seinen Freund vor sich, schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn und zog ihn somit an seine Brust. „Jetzt kannst du die Augen aufmachen."  
  
Harry nickte leicht und atmete tief durch. Es kribbelte schon wieder so furchtbar nervös in seinem Bauch und doch umwölkte ihn erneut Dracos Geruch und Nähe, ließ ihn genüsslich aufseufzen bevor er die Augen ganz langsam aufschlug und sich sofort geblendet fühlte.  
  
Alles um ihn herum lag in einem hellen Weiß und glitzerte ihm entgegen, ließ alles wie in einem Märchenreich erscheinen. Sie standen auf dem Steg im großen Schulsee, der jetzt zugefroren war und hypnotisch spiegelte, während die Bäume um ihn herum ihre Silhouette auf die Oberfläche warfen, sich nochmal wiederholten. „Draco...das...das ist so wunderschön."hauchte er begeistert und lehnte sich näher an den größeren, drehte den Kopf nach hinten, um ihn glücklich anzustrahlen. „Es gefällt mir sehr Dray."  
  
„Das freut mich!"erklärte der Blonde ehrlich und gab dem Griffindor einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Als ich gestern draußen war hab ich es gesehen und mir gedacht, dass dir das bestimmt gefallen wurde, mein kranker Schnuffel."Harry gluckste fröhlich und drehte dann wieder den Kopf zu der Landschaft, während er die handschuhbedeckten Hände auf Dracos Unterarme legte und sie entlang streichelte, einfach die Umgebung genoss.  
  
Zwei Wochen waren sie jetzt zusammen, verbrachten jede Minute die sie Zeit hatten miteinander...und Harry hätte niemals gedacht das Draco zu wundervoll romantisch sein konnte. Immer wieder kam er mit neuen Ideen, überraschte ihn mit Zärtlichkeiten, die Harry einfach unbeschreiblich glücklich machten.  
  
Ja er war glücklich mit seinem Slitherin, genoss jede Berührung, jeden Blick aus diesen grauen Augen und den noch so kleinsten Kuss, der dann meistens heftiger wurde.  
  
Doch wie lange würde das anhalten? In einer Woche waren die Ferien vorbei und der Unterricht würde erneut beginnen, würde sie die meiste Zeit voneinander trennen und sie abhalten sich jede Minute zu sehen, zu berühren. Aber am meisten hatte Harry angst wie Ron und Hermine reagierten.  
  
Ja, er würde es ihnen sagen, das hatte er sich geschworen, denn Harry wusste einfach das er Draco liebte..und dieser ebenso ihn. Und obwohl der Slitherin und er noch gar nicht lange zusammen waren, wollte Harry sich niemals mehr von dem Blonden trennen, für immer mit ihm zusammen sein. *WIE* er ihre Beziehung rechtfertigen wollte wusste der Dunkelhaarige noch nicht, aber er würde es tun..für Draco ....und ihn.  
  
Ein weiches Lächeln zierte Harry Gesicht, als er sich einfach wieder fester in den Arm nehmen ließ und den Schnee betrachtete, die ganzen Fragen ein mal vergaß und einfach genoss.. Doch nach zehn Minuten wurde es ihm einfach zu kalt und die Nässe kroch ihm in die Kleidung, ließ sich noch bis auf seine Haut spüren, sodass er sich wohl oder übel von der Landschaft loseisen musste. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht nochmal erkälten. Seufzend drehte er sich in Dracos Armen, blickte ihm nochmal tief in die Augen und holte dann Luft um anzusetzen, wurde dann aber von Draco unterbrochen.  
  
„Gehen wir zurück? Nicht das du mir wieder krank wirst.", lächelte er warm und schon wieder kribbelte es in Harrys Bauch, sorgte dafür, dass er Draco einfach noch mal einen Kuss stehlen musste, bevor er sich endgültig löste.  
  
Kurzerhand nahm Draco seine Hand in die eigene und bedeckte sie kurz mit seinen Lippen, grinste dann. Mit einem „My Lord?!"zog er Harry hinter sich her geleitete ihn dann zum Schloss zurück  
  
}|{  
  
Leise knisterte das Holz im Kamin, schuf eine angenehme Wärme und Atmosphäre. Lächelnd schürte Harry es noch zusätzlich an und blickte auf, als Draco den Griffindorgemeinschaftsraum betrat und sich auf eines der Sofas setzte. „Lass doch das Feuer sein Harry und komm zu mir.", wisperte er und streckte die Arme aus.  
  
Sofort sprang der Dunkelhaarige auf und setzte sich auf Malfoys Schoß, lehnte den Kopf an dessen Schulter und schloss die Augen. „Draco...wird sich etwas ändern wenn die Schule wieder anfängt...also zwischen uns mein ich."Fragte er leise und krallte die Finger in Dracos Umhang.  
  
„Ja...wir werden uns nicht mehr so oft sehen und Dumbledore wird das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum ändern, damit ich nicht mehr zu dir komme...oder du zu mir."  
  
„Ja das denke ich auch, aber wird sich gefühlsmäßig etwas ändern...wirst du mich nicht mehr lieben?"Harry wurde immer unsicherer. Er wollte doch seinen Slitherin nicht verlieren.  
  
„Harry...ich werde dich auch in der Schulzeit noch lieben, aber die Frage ist ob du es noch wirst, wenn deine Freunde unsere Beziehung erstmal schlecht geredet haben. Und was machst du wenn sie dir die Freundschaft kündigen. Mir ist es ja egal, wenn die Slitherin unsere Beziehung nicht akzeptieren, aber was ist mit dir? Ich weiß wie viel dir deine Freunde bedeuten."  
  
„I-ich weiß nicht was ich dann tun werde Draco..aber was ich weiß ist, dass ich dich liebe..und brauche. Du hast mein Leben gerettet. In jeder Beziehung. Und auch wenn ich am Ende ohne meine Freunde dastehe, habe ich noch immer dich..und das genügt mir"meinte Harry ehrlich und küsste Draco auf den Hals, seufzte leise.  
  
Draco lächelte auf den Dunkelhaarige hinab und zog ihn fester an sich, strich durch das dichte Haar und nahm ihm die Brille ab, um sie auf den großen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu legen und Harry dann hochzuheben. „Lass uns rüber gehen"nuschelte er und nahm Harrys Lippen stürmisch und doch liebevoll ein.  
  
}|{  
  
Gähnend rappelte sich Harry aus Dracos Umarmung heraus und setzte sich an den Bettrand, starrte aus dem großen Fenster des Schlafsaals. Heute würden alle anderen wieder kommen und die Weihnachtsferien würden nun vorbei sein..ebenso wie seine gemeinsame Zeit mit Draco.  
  
Seufzend drehte sich der Griffindor zu dem Schlafenden und strich durch das blonde Haar, beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Hey aufstehen.."wisperte er sanft und blickte ein paar Momente später in Dracos graublaue Augen. „Guten Morgen."  
  
„Morgen"nuschelte Draco und zog Harry in eine Umarmung, presste den schlanken Körper an sich. „Wie spät isses denn?"„Kurz nach sieben" seufzend legte Draco sich einen Arm über die Augen und die andere Hand auf Harrys Po. „Gott wieso weckst du mich so früh?"quengelte er und spürte kurze Zeit später Harrys weiche Lippen auf seinen. Schlagartig war er munter. „Ist es das was ich denke?"grinste er und nahm den Arm von seinen Augen, blickte in Harrys grüne.  
  
„WAS? Nein..Dray du weiß das ich.."„Ja ist schon gut"unterbrach Draco seinen stotternden Griffindor und stützte sich auf die Unterarme, blickte zu Harry hinauf. „Was ist los? Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?"  
  
Harry schüttelte unsicher den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich habe so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen."Seufzte er und blickte auf Draco hinab. „Ab heute Abend werden wir nicht mehr gemeinsam in einem Bett schlafen können...dann musst du wieder nach Slitherin..und ich bleibe hier, allein und ohne dich."  
  
„Aber wir sehen uns doch jeden Tag. Gleich am Montag haben wir wieder unterricht bei Snape..da kannst du dich doch neben mich setzen!"  
  
„Klar und das wundert natürlich auch keinen, Draco. Du weißt das wir es nicht allen zeigen können. I-ich hab nachgedacht ..u-und vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir unsere Beziehung erst mal geheim halten..."Traurig senkte Harry den Kopf, wagte es nicht Draco anzusehen. Er konnte sich schon denken was sein Slitherin für ein Gesicht machen würde. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke ja selbst nicht, aber die andere Tatsache war, das die anderen Schüler, besonders seine Freunde, ihre Liebe nicht akzeptieren würden..oder jedenfalls nicht sofort. Es war wohl besser noch etwas abzuwarten.  
  
Draco setzte sich einfach nur schweigend auf und schob Harry von seinem Schoß, verließ das Bett und zog sich seine Robe wieder an, die ordentlich auf einem Stuhl lag.  
  
„Draco..bitte red mit mir.."flehte Harry und umarmte ihn von hinten. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht streiten, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Draco ging ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Worüber willst du denn da noch reden? Du bist dir doch deiner Sache ziemlich sicher oder? Du willst unsere Beziehung nicht offen leben..bitte. Ich kann dich doch eh nicht davon abbringen. Dir scheint nur nicht klar zu sein, was das für UNS bedeutet. Vielleicht ist es für unser Ansehen besser und es wird keinen Stress geben, aber was ist mit unserer Zeit? Denn diese wird dann ganz gewaltig gekürzt Harry...erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch vor ein paar Tagen am Kamin? Du hast gesagt dass du glücklich mit mir wärst und das du zu mir hältst, auch wenn deine Freunde was gegen uns haben. Und jetzt so was"fauchte er und drehte sich nochmal zu Harry um.  
  
„Doch weil es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich ihn erfüllen..schick mir einfach eine Eule..falls du dann mal wieder Zeit für mich hast"damit verließ er wütend den Turm der Griffindor und ließ einen völlig sprachlosen Harry zurück.  
  
tbc.  
  
© by Yasashii  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
So das war nun der erste Teil der Fortsetzung zu ‚My Immortal'. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt viele Reviews^^. 


	2. Versöhnung

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir ...noch nicht *gg* Aber ich kann mit Stolz verlauten lassen das die Idee und die Story ganz allein von mir sind^^  
  
Inhalt: Kaum sind die Winterferien vorbei, müssen Harry und Draco auch schon um ihre Beziehung kämpfen. Wird alles gut werden? (Fortsetzung zu ‚My Immortal')  
  
Anmerkung: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu „My Immortal", ist aber auch eine eigenständige Geschichte, die man auch ohne ‚My Immortal' gelesen zu haben versteht.  
  
Autorin: Yasashii  
  
Widmung: Die Fortsetzung widme ich natürlich wieder meiner Mako*zubodenwerfundanflausch*.  
  
@--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @---  
  
Forbidden Kisses  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
„Versöhnung"  
  
Der Streit mit Draco hatte Harry ganz schön aufgewühlt, sodass man es ihm sogar noch ansehen konnte, als er in der großen Halle saß und an dem noch leeren Griffindortisch entlang starrte. Draco saß gegenüber am Slytherintisch, jedoch mit dem Rücken zu ihm und auch seine Haltung verriet nichts über seine Gefühlslage.  
  
Harry seufzte niedergeschlagen und fuhr sich fröstelnd über den Unterarm. Vielleicht hätte er Draco das mit dem geheim halten nie vorschlagen sollen, denn schon jetzt vermisste er den Slytherin gewaltig, hatte er sich doch in den letzten Wochen so sehr an dessen Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Hoffentlich bekam sich Draco wieder ein, damit sie sich wenigstens privat wieder vertrugen, wenn sie sich trafen. Wann das das nächste Mal sein sollte, wusste Harry noch nicht, doch er hoffte, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde.  
  
Noch einmal blickte er sehnsüchtig auf den Rücken des Blonden und zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als die Tür der großen Halle aufgestoßen wurde und eine mächtige Schülertraube den Saal betrat und ihre Plätze an den einzelnen Tisch suchte.  
  
„Hi Harry! Wie war es hier allein?"fragte Ron lachend und setzte sich neben ihn, zog Hermine an der Hand ebenfalls auf die Bank und legte einen Arm um sie.  
  
„O-oh j-ja es war ganz toll...nur etwas langweilig..ohne euch"nuschelte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, betrachtete das glückliche Paar. „Wie war es bei euch?"„Oh es war traumhaft!"erzählte Hermine strahlend. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was es für wundervolle Landschaften wir gesehen haben."  
  
"Naja allzu viel haben wir ja nicht gesehen Mine"grinste Ron und gab ihr einen Kuss, worauf sie errötete und sich räusperte, peinlich berührt zu Harry hinüber starrte, der bereits einen glasigen Blick bekam und nochmal zum Slytherintisch spähte. „Oh wars schlimm mit Malfoy?"bemerkte Ron den Blick seines Freundes und verzog das Gesicht. „Mit dem alleine..Gott das wär für mich der Horror pur. Ich frag mich sowieso warum ihn sein Daddy hier gelassen hat.."  
  
Harry seufzte nur leise und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Nicht einmal das wusste er. In der ganzen Zeit hatten er und Draco mehr gekuschelt als miteinander geredet..und dann war es meistens über alltägliche Dinge gegangen.  
  
Merlin, er wusste *so* wenig von Draco.  
  
Würde ihre Beziehung überhaupt andauern und nicht gleich wieder in die Brüche gehen?? Harry spürte einen Klumpen in seinem Hals sitzen, der sich auch nach mehrmaligen Versuchen nicht runter schlucken ließ.  
  
„I-ich habe keinen Hunger. Wir sehen uns im Turm"stotterte er aufgelöst und erhob sich so schnell er nur konnte, fing einen verwunderten Blick von seinen beiden Freunden auf und verließ schließlich eilig die Halle.  
  
Sein Herz schmerzte unheimlich und das Atmen war schwer, als er sich draußen an die Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss.. Wieso war Draco jetzt nicht da? Wieso hatten sie sich gestritten. „Es tut mir leid"flüsterte er leise und rutschte in die Knie, kauerte sich zusammen und musste sich stark davon abhalten nicht loszuweinen. „Draco,.wo bist du?"fragte er flüsternd und schreckte auf, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
  
„Alles okay Harry?"fragte Hermine besorgt und hockte sich vor ihn. Hinter ihr stand Ron und blickte ebenfalls besorgt auf ihn hinab. „Was ist denn los? Zuerst rennst du total hektisch raus und dann hockst du dich hier hin und nuschelst irgend so 'nen Zeug? Ist irgendwas passiert als wir nicht da waren?"fragte der Weasley und hockte sich ebenfalls hin. „Du kannst es uns ruhig sagen Harry. Wir sind doch deine besten Freunde."  
  
„Oh was ist denn hier los? Weinst du etwa..Potter?"fragte Draco, der nun die Tür der großen Halle öffnete und auf die drei hinab blickte.  
  
„Verschwinde Malfoy."Fauchte Ron und erhob sich wieder, ging in Angriffsstellung, bereit seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen"„Oh da habe ich aber angst. Das Wiesel bedroht mich"schnarrte Draco und lachte auf, warf einen erneuten Blick auf Harry hinab.  
  
„Hö-hört auf"Noch immer hatte Hermine eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt, als dieser sich erhob und zwischen die streitenden Jungs trat, das blonde Mädchen nun mit sich zog. „G-geh Malfoy.......bitte"hängte er noch flüsternd an, sodass es seine beiden Freunde nicht verstanden.  
  
Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung nickte Draco und warf ihm einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und dann Richtung der Kerker verschwand.  
  
„Ich frage mich was der wieder wollte"knurrte Ron nur unwirsch und ging dann mit Harry und Hermine die Treppen hinauf.  
  
}|{  
  
Auch den ganzen Nachmittag lang hatte Harry kaum ein Wort gesprochen, hatte nur still in einer Ecke gesessen und Hermine und Ron beim Zauberschach zugesehen. Die beiden hatten es mittlerweile aufgegeben ihn nach dem Grund für sein Verhalten zu fragen, denn Harry würde es eh nicht sagen.  
  
Wie sollte er auch sagen? Wie konnte er alles erklären?  
  
Fakt war, dass er ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber seinem Slytherin hatte...und ihn auch wahnsinnig vermisste. Er wollte ihn sehen. Doch wie?  
  
Wie konnte Harry ihm sagen, wann und wo? Doch erst mal musste er zu ihm.  
  
Entschlossen raffte sich der Griffindor auf, nuschelte ein „Ich geh ein wenig spazieren"und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, seine völlig irritierten und besorgten Freunde zurücklassend.  
  
}|{  
  
„Draco..Draco, warte bitte"rief Harry hektisch und rannte die Treppe nach unten, beobachtete wie der blonde Slytherin stehen blieb, während Crabbe und Goyle, seine ewigen Begleiter, ihm verdutzte Blicke zuwarfen. „Was ist los Draco? Wieso bleibst du stehen wegen Potter?"„Verschwindet"knurrte Draco nur und wandte sich dann zu Harry um, blickte ihm abwartend entgegen, während die beiden Kolosse sich entfernten. „Was ist los...geht es dir besser?"  
  
Harry eilte die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter und sah sich in der Vorhalle um, schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns raus gehen, ja?"Draco nickte und striff Harrys Hand kurz mit seiner, ließ es dann aber sein und ging voraus, Harry auf den Fersen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid wegen heute morgen"begann der Griffindor, als sie über die schneebedeckten Wiesen hinüber zum See liefen. „I-ich will dich nicht verdrängen..oder wegschieben von mir. I-ich weiß nur nicht wie ich jetzt umgehen soll. Einerseits..da will ich immer bei dir sein, aber dann habe ich auch wieder angst Hermine und Ron zu verlieren. Wir haben so verdammt viel zusammen durchgemacht"  
  
Draco blieb stehen und blickte sich suchend um, bevor er Harry unvermittelt an sich zog und seine Nase in dem strubbeligen Haar vergrub. „MIR tut mir leid, Harry. Ich bin heut früh ganz schön ausgeflippt als du das gesagt hast. Ich war wirklich verletzt..e-es hat so geklungen als ob du dich für unsere Beziehung schämst.."  
  
„Aber das tue ich nicht"schnitt der Dunkelhaarige ihm das Wort ab und drückte sich an ihn, schob ihn langsam weiter zum gefrorenen Wasser, blieb immer noch mit Draco an sich unter einem kahlen Baum stehen. "Ich liebe dich Draco..und ich vermisse dich schrecklich und das nach erst einem halben Tag. Gott mir ist so vieles bewusst geworden. I-ich weiß so gut wie gar nichts über dich..und dabei waren wir doch jede Minute zusammen."  
  
„Harry...wir haben doch noch so viel Zeit. Ich habe nicht vor dich gehen zu lassen. Jetzt wo ich dich endlich habe. Und natürlich hoffe ich das du mich mit meinen Macken noch eine Weile erträgst."  
  
Harry lachte und küsste Draco schnell, blickte ihm verliebt in die Augen. „Oh glaub mir. Ich habe deine Launen so viele Jahre ertragen...jetzt werde ich das wohl mit Humor nehmen."  
  
Draco grinste spitzbübisch und ließ dann Harry los, setzte sich in den Schnee. „Komm her"verlangte er und spreizte die Beine, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baum, während Harry nur zweifelnd auf ihn hinab sah. „Ähm..du weißt schon, dass du im Schnee sitzt und es minus 10°C sind?"fragte er und fuhr durch Dracos Haar. „Nicht dass du noch krank wirst"  
  
Draco packte nur seine Hand und zog Harry nach unten, drängte ihn zwischen seine Beine und lehnte Harrys Rücken an seine Brust, küsste ihn aufs Ohrläppchen. „Ich weiß das, mein besserwisserischer Freund, aber es stört mich nicht. Ich denke, dass dies hier wohl der einzige Ort ist wo wir zur Zeit ungestört sind..und ich habe nicht vor dich jetzt schon wieder gehen zu lassen."  
  
Harry lehnte sich an Draco und hob den Po an, damit er den Stoff seines Umhangs darunter schieben konnte. „Naja ich denke ein paar Minuten werd ich das schon aushalten"schmunzelte er schließlich und fuhr über Dracos Hände, die sich auf seinen Bauch gelegt hatten. „Draco..jetzt..wo wir uns wieder verstehen...da-arf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"  
  
Draco zog eine schmale Augenbraue hoch und küsste Harry in den Nacken. „Warum nicht."  
  
„Ron hat heut morgen beim essen gefragt, warum du in den Ferien nicht nach Haus gefahren bist..."  
  
„Und du willst jetzt wissen warum, ja?"warf Draco ein und reagierte auf Harrys Nicken mit einem Seufzen. „Weil ich nicht nach Hause wollte"sagte er knapp. „Ich halte es zu Haus nicht mehr aus. Voldemort hier, Voldemort da. Meine Eltern sind ihm schon wieder total verfallen und ich spiele mit, um es mir mit ihnen nicht zu verscherzen...ich hab sie halt immer noch ziemlich lieb... Aber ich hab es satt diesem..diesem..Mistkerl zu dienen und ich will auch nicht, dass sie es tun."  
  
„Oh Draco"Harry wandte sich nach hinten um und blickte in die graublauen Augen seines Freundes. „Kannst du es ihnen nicht irgendwie..na ja..ausreden?" „Harry, wie stellst du dir das denn vor?"lachte Draco bitter. „Soll ich hingehen und sagen. ‚Mom und Dad, bitte hört auf dem dunklen Lord zu dienen' ?"  
  
Jetzt wo Draco es so aussprach klang es wirklich idiotisch, fand Harry. „Tut mir leid..war ne schlechte Idee"„Aber eine GANZ schlechte" korrigierte der Malfoy und küsste Harry auf die Wange zog ihn noch fester an sich. „DU bist doch mein Held...vielleicht kannst du ihn irgendwann besiegen"  
  
Harry zuckte spürbar zusammen. „Wieso? Erwartest du das etwa auch von mir?" „Neinnein..mein Herz. War nur so dahin geredet. Ich weiß dass alle andere ihre Hoffnungen in dich setzen..aber ich nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Voldemort wird immer mächtiger und ich glaube langsam könnte Dumbledore ihn nicht einmal aufhalten. Wir alle können nur hoffen, dass er irgendwie wieder seine Macht verliert. Und bis dahin will ich wenigstens ein ruhiges Leben haben und nicht in Angst oder Ergebenheit unterliegen. Harry, ich will mit dir glücklich sein." „Das bin ich schon Draco..mit dir"flüsterte Harry und drehte sich ganz in den Arme des Slytherin, drückte seine Brust gegen die seines Freundes und küsste ihn lange und zärtlich. „Ich will dich heute Abend sehen. Können wir uns treffen? Irgendwo, wo es warm ist?"  
  
„Vielleicht kann ich dich nach Slytherin schmuggeln..doch wir dürfen nicht gesehen werden"„Ich habe den Tarnumhang meines Dads..ist also kein Problem."Draco strahlte und küsste Harry gleich nochmal. „Dann komm heut Nacht gegen elf in den Keller, ich warte dort auf dich."  
  
Somit trennten sie sich recht zeitig, da es wirklich kalt war, und gingen dann hintereinander zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Tbc  
  
©by Yasashii  
  
@--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- 


	3. Geheime Treffen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir ...noch nicht gg Aber ich kann mit Stolz verlauten lassen das die Idee und die Story ganz allein von mir sind  
  
Inhalt: Kaum sind die Winterferien vorbei, müssen Harry und Draco auch schon um ihre Beziehung kämpfen. Wird alles gut werden? (Fortsetzung zu ‚My Immortal')  
  
Anmerkung: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu „My Immortal", ist aber auch eine eigenständige Geschichte, die man auch ohne ‚My Immortal' gelesen zu haben versteht.  
  
Autorin: Yasashii  
  
Widmung: Die Fortsetzung widme ich natürlich wieder meiner Makozubodenwerfundanflausch.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
verbeug Hallo! wink  
  
Ich will mich hier zum Anfang gleich mal entschuldigen, dass es so lange(ewig wohl eher) gedauert hat. Mir ist einfach nichts mehr eingefallen zu dieser Story und eine Harry Potter Schreibblockade hatte ich auch gg. Aber jetzt gelobe ich Besserung und hoffe, euch gefällt der dritte Teil.  
  
Yasashii  
  
Forbidden Kisses  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
„Geheime Treffen"  
  
Aufgeregt und glücklich zugleich schlurfte Harry zurück zum Griffindorturm. Er hatte sich wieder mit Draco vertragen, und das war das schönste überhaupt. Überschwänglich nannte er der fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat den großen Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er von Ron und Hermine sofort bestürmt wurde. „Verdammt Harry du warst eine Stunde weg. Was hast du so lange gemacht?"kreischte Hermine sorgevoll und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter.  
  
„Ich hab doch gesagt ich geh spazieren Hermine"versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen und wand sich aus dem Klammergriff seiner besten Freundin, seufzte tief und blickte zu Ron hinüber, der ihn nur fragend ansah. „Hoffentlich hast du dich nicht erkältet" Harry grinste verlegen und musste zugleich an Dracos Gesicht denken, als der während der Tage von Harrys Erkältung an dessen Bett gesessen und ihn gepflegt hatte. Der Slytherin war so süß besorgt gewesen...einfach nur zum verlieben. Und das hatte Harry gründlich getan  
  
Mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht ließ sich der Griffindor auf eines der Sofas nieder und blickte ins Feuer, dachte an seinen Schatz in Slytherin, den er in ein paar Stunden wieder ganz für sich allein hatte.  
  
„Harry du bist den ganzen Tag heute schon komisch drauf. Irgendetwas IST passiert. Du kannst uns nichts vormachen."schimpfte Ron und setzte sich neben seinen besten Kumpel. „Und du kannst auf nicht ewig schweigen"fuhr Hermine fort und setzte sich Harry gegenüber in den roten Sessel.  
  
„Nichts ist passiert...es war langweilig ohne euch und bevor der ganze Schulstress wieder losgeht wollt ich halt nochmal alleine sein und nachdenken. Ich weiß, dass ich heute morgen nicht gut drauf war.", erklärte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ihr macht euch immer viel zu viele Sorgen, Leute. Jetzt erzählt mir von eurem Urlaub und lasst uns diese ganze Grübelei um mich beenden. MIR GEHT'S GUT..AUSGEZEICHNET"hing er noch mit Nachdruck an und lehnte sich zurück..  
  
Hermine und Ron ließen sich zwar nicht ganz beruhigen, gaben dann aber nach und erzählten begeistert von ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub in Griechenland, auf den sie das ganze Jahr über gespart hatten. Zugegeben, Ron hatte lange gebraucht um das Geld zusammen zu haben, doch letztendlich hatte er, dank Harrys heimlicher Hilfe, alles zusammen bekommen. Jede Nacht hatte Harry nämlich ein bisschen seines Geldes mit in Rons Sparstrumpf gesteckt um ihn seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Harry wusste auch, dass Ron ihm deswegen den Kopf abreißen würde, weswegen er das lieber für sich behielt.  
  
Gegen zehn verabschiedete sich Harry schließlich mit der Begründung müde zu sein und zeitig schlafen gehen zu wollen. Hermine und Ron blieben noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch gegen viertel zwölf kam Ron endlich in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, wo er einen vermeintlich schlafenden Harry vorfand, sich auszog und dann in sein Bett krabbelte.  
  
Erst als der junge Potter Rons ruhige Atemgeräusche vernahm schlich er sich wieder aus dem Bett und eilte ins Bad - schließlich wollte er für das Treffen mit Draco vorbereitet sein. Gründlich duschte er sich ab, föhnte seine Haare trocken, schaffte es jedoch wie immer nicht sie zu bändigen und beließ es bei seinen Struwellocken, die Draco sowieso so niedlich an Harry fand.  
  
Leise schlich er sich zurück in den Schlafsaal, zog sich an und warf sich schließlich den Tarnumhang seines Vaters über. In einer viertel Stunde würde er Draco wieder sehen und bis dahin hatte er noch einen etwas längeren Weg. Also huschte er in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und murmelte das Passwort, verließ den Griffindorturm und eilte über die dunklen Gänge von dannen.  
  
}{  
  
Unruhig lief Draco durch den kalten Keller, zog schaudernd seinen Umhang fester um sich. Noch fünf Minuten bis Harry kam. Hoffentlich war er bis dahin nicht erfroren, denn durch den Winter war der Keller der Slytherins noch kälter als sonst. „Mach schon, Harry!"grummelte Draco unwirsch und lehnte sich an die harte Steinmauer, schloss die Augen. Keine zwei Minuten später spürte er wie sich schlanke Arme um seinen Hals legten und sich warme Lippen auf seine pressten. Sofort erwiderte Draco den Kuss, erkannte er doch gleich, dass er von Harry kam.  
  
Luftschnappend schob er den kleineren von sich und schlug die Augen wieder auf, konnte jedoch nichts erblicken und fuhr deswegen tastend über Harrys Brust. Ein leises Kichern folgte. „Küsst du jeden der dich anspringt und von dem du nicht weißt, wer es ist?"flüsterte Harry und zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper, grinste seinen Slytherin mit schalkglitzernden Augen an.  
  
„Na hör mal. Ich wird doch wohl noch meinen Freund erkennen"brüstete sich Draco und küsste Harry gleich nochmal. „Deine Küsse sind unverkennbar...süß, weich und einfach traumhaft"grinsend schlug er dem Griffindor auf den Hintern und verschränkte dann ihre Finger. „Na komm. Ich denke mit diesem Umhang werd ich dich schnell reinschmuggeln können...dann kann ich wieder mit dir im Arm schlafen"  
  
Ein Nicken Harrys folgte, bevor dieser von Draco mitgezogen wurde. Schweigend eilten si die Kellergänge entlang, lauschten in die Umgebung ob sie irgendetwas verdächtiges hörten und schraken zusammen, als sie Snape um die Ecke kommen sahen. Sofort stülpte Malfoy seinem Freund den Umhang über den Kopf und vergewisserte sich, dass auch nichts mehr zu sehen war, bevor er ein unschuldiges Gesicht machte. „Guten Abend Professor!"  
  
Snape blieb sofort stehen und musterte Draco von oben bis unten, schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was sie um diese Uhrzeit noch auf dem Gang zu suchen haben, Mister Malfoy?!"  
  
„Oh ich..ich konnte nicht schlafen und war ein wenig spazieren. Das beruhigt mich immer."  
  
Der Professor für Zaubertränke zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und nickte dann leicht. „Na schön, aber machen sie, dass sie nun in ihr Zimmer kommen." Damit ging er an Draco vorbei und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
  
„So eine Unverschämtheit"flüsterte Harry leise und grummelte vor sich hin. „Mir hätte er haufenweise Punkte abgezogen, wenn nicht noch Strafarbeit gegeben. Er bevorzugt dich eindeutig."  
  
„Ist das so schlimm? Wenn er mich wie dich behandeln würde, dann hätte er mich jetzt in sein Büro geschleppt und wir wären gar nicht mehr ins Bett gekommen"begründete Draco und fasste wieder nach Harry, konnte ihn aber nicht mehr dort ertasten, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte. „Harry?"  
  
Zarte Hände legten sich auf seinen Po und etwas schob sich an seinem Rücken, begann an seinem Hals zu knabbern. „Ich bin doch hier"raunte Potter und umarmte Draco von hinten, streichelte sanft seinen Bauch. „Du hast schon recht mit deiner Begründung, aber nur in dieser Situation." Stimmte er zu und löste sich von Draco, zog sich wieder den Umhang vom Körper und trat vor den Slytherin, der ihn an sich zog und wild küsste, seine Hände über Harrys Rücken schickte.  
  
Erst nach unendlichen Minuten löste sie sich wieder voneinander und beschlossen stillschweigend endlich in Dracos Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
Vor dem Eingang der Slytherin angekommen bedeckte Harry sich wieder mit dem Tarnumhang seines Vaters, während Draco das Passwort flüsterte und dann den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Bis auf Pansy war er leer. „Draco..Gott sei dank"juchzte die und sprang vom Sofa auf, eilte zu ihm und warf sich in seine Arme. „Ich wollte vorhin zu dir um mich mit dir über die Ferien zu unterhalten, aber du warst nicht da...ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."Jammerte sie und bekam einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein „Au. Draco..wieso tust du das"  
  
„Ich hab doch gar nichts..."sofort verstand der Blonde und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Pansy geh ins Bett, okay? Ich bin müde und ich will nur noch allein sein. Wir reden morgen"sagte er kühl und ließ Pansy stehen, ging zu seinem Zimmer und betrat es. Gleich nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war begann Draco laut zu lachen, blickte sich suchend um. „Du bist ja richtig eifersüchtig Harry."kicherte er und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Harry schreckte zusammen und blickte sich um, ließ sich neben Draco nieder. „Schrei doch nicht so." Verlangte er und lauschte auf das Schnarchen der anderen Jungen, die noch mit Draco das Zimmer teilten. „Oh keine Panik. Das sind Crabbe und Goyle, die weckt nicht mal ein Atomkrieg."  
  
„Aber da ist doch noch ein Bett."„Das ist Blaise. Er verbringt die Nacht heute nicht hier. Er hat eine Freundin, bei der er diese Nacht untergekrochen ist"  
  
„Eine Freundin? Wo denn?" „In Ravenclaw.", antwortete Draco und fuhr Harry zärtlich durchs Haar.  
  
„Welcher vernünftige Ravenclaw würde sich mit einem Slytherin einlassen?" feixte Harry und zog Draco näher zu sich. „Hm...ich könnte noch eine bessere Frage stellen"ging Draco auf sein Spiel ein „Welcher gottverdammte Griffindor lässt sich mit einem Draco Malfoy ein?"  
  
„Weiß nicht"flötete Harry und lachte leise, legte sich aufs Bett und zog Draco auf sich, gab ihm einen tiefen Kuss, den der Blonde sofort erwiderte. Erst Minuten später trennten sie sich wieder und sahen sich lange in die Augen. „Wir sollten schlafen"murmelte Harry leise und fuhr durch das Hellblonde Haar Dracos. Dieser seufzte leise und fuhr mit beiden Händen unter die Griffindorschulrobe. „Wann gehen wir weiter Harry? Immer brichst du ab. Wir waren jetzt die ganze Zeit allein im Schloss und doch wolltest du nicht."  
  
Harry wurde sofort rot, drehte den Kopf schüchtern zu Seite. „Ich...ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit Draco."Flüsterte er und spürte, wie er knallrot wurde. „Bitte, lass uns einfach kuscheln und schlafen...BITTE!"bat er nochmals mit Nachdruck und amtete erleichtert auf, als der Malfoy ihn einfach nur in den Arm nahm, sie beide zudeckte und einen Kuss auf Harrys Stirn hauchte. „Wie du willst."  
  
„Danke"flüsterte Harry und war dann auch schon eingeschlafen, sodass er nicht mehr mitbekam, wie Draco die Vorhänge zuzog und den Griffindor noch fester in die Arme nahm, bevor er selbst in Morpheus' Armen versank.  
  
}{  
  
„Aufstehen Schlafmütze"lächelnd streichelte Draco dem grummelnden Harry über die Wange, küsste die weichen Lippen- „Draco?"fragend schlug Harry die Augen auf, lächelte dann und umschlang den Nacken des Slytherin mit den Armen, ließ sich von ihm in eine sitzende Position ziehen.  
  
„Hast du gut geschlafen? Und wie spät ist es?", gähnend wischte sich Harry den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Es ist kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, du solltest nach Griffindor zurück."flüsterte Draco und umarmte Harry so fest er konnte.  
  
„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"zärtlich küsste sich Harry über das Gesicht des anderen, während er seine Schulrobe glatt strich „Wir treffen uns nach dem Quidditschtraining der Slytherins am See?"schlug Draco vor und zog Harry nochmal zu einem tiefen Kuss an sich, nachdem dieser zugestimmt hatte. „Dann husch mal nach Hause."Flüsterte er grinsend und zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite.  
  
Sofort erstarrten beide mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen, denn sie waren nicht allein. Vor dem Bett, genau auf Harry blickend, stand Blaise Zabini, der fehlende Slytherin, und machte ein ernstes sowohl auch ein verblüfftes Gesicht. Stocksteif stand er da, genau wie Draco und Harry und das einzige was diesen Moment mit Geräuschen erfüllte war das Schnarchen von Crabbe und Goyle....  
  
Tbc  
  
©by Yasashii  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


End file.
